Monsters
by Spindle89
Summary: Nine year old Maya is an orphan. She has been living on the streets since she was four, followed by dementors. When she is found by the order she has to go to Hogwarts because she is too powerful, starting in her fifth year. A nine year old in the golden trio's fifth year? She's dead.
1. Proluge

Prologue

A/N Yeah, I kind of gave up on the "work on only one story at a time" thing. This has been on my mind for a while, so enjoy!

A small girl was curled up in the corner of a alleyway, shivering. It was night, and it was dark. Not the type of dark that you and I think of, when its hard for you to make out the finer details around you. No, this dark was the other kind. The kind that, when you're in it, you can't see your hand in front of your face. The kind that is inky black. Black like death. Black like fear. Black that radiates raw, untamed evil. But the girl did not notice anything. She was to enamored within the contents of her mind, dead to the world. In other words, she was asleep.

A figure was gliding up the alleyway, heading towards the girl. He, to the casual observer, might seem like a ordinary person, abit a gloomy one. But once you got closer you could tell he was much more than that. He seemed to embody the darkness, to give it a "face to the name", as you might say. Everything around him dimmed as he walked past it. There was no happiness left in the air any more. The girl was almost certainly doomed. Because any creature as foul as that one could certainly bring no good things to those whom it chose to approach.

Prologue

A/N Yeah, I kind of gave up on the "work on only one story at a time" thing. This has been on my mind for a while, so enjoy!

A small girl was curled up in the corner of a alleyway, shivering. It was night, and it was dark. Not the type of dark that you and I think of, when its hard for you to make out the finer details around you. No, this dark was the other kind. The kind that, when you're in it, you can't see your hand in front of your face. The kind that is inky black. Black like death. Black like fear. Black that radiates raw, untamed evil. But the girl did not notice anything. She was to enamored within the contents of her mind, dead to the world. In other words, she was asleep.

A figure was gliding up the alleyway, heading towards the girl. He, to the casual observer, might seem like a ordinary person, abit a gloomy one. But once you got closer you could tell he was much more than that. He seemed to embody the darkness, to give it a "face to the name", as you might say. Everything around him dimmed as he walked past it. There was no happiness left in the air any more. The girl was almost certainly doomed. Because any creature as foul as that one could certainly bring no good things to those whom it chose to approach.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Review PLEASE

Maya POV

I was dreaming. Of my mother, and her smiling face. Ah, how idillic those days were. The days when no monsters chased me, when I had not but a care in the world. But those days were long gone. The dream turned dark, as they always did. My mother's beautiful, smiling face turned into one of the monster's, with their hoods and grotesque features. I woke up screaming, until I noticed that the nightmare was not over. One of the monsters was right in front of me. I screamed. But why should I? All was lost. I was to die, and there was nothing I could do.

No! A voice in my head screamed. Fight! I listened to the voice and opened my arms wide. I screamed, a scream that I knew was harsh, guttural. I let out all out my anger into that scream, a scream I thought to be my last. Then, I seemed to float above my body, seeing myself scream. A sort of silvery stuff admitted from me, taking a shape of an eagle. It spread it's wings and cawed, a sound that sounded like, well, like my scream. Still watching myself from above, I saw myself say- "Get it away.". The silver eagle rushed forward, driving off the monster. I suddenly returned to my body, and the world went black.

Arthor POV

The girl passed out. I rushed forward. She had long, tangled, matted brown hair and ripped, dirty clothes- a homeless person if Arthur had ever seen one. Usually, he would have passed by that alleyway without a second glance. Tonight though, there was an unexpected thing in there. A dementor, and it had been feeding on the girl. Based on her looks though, there wasn't much for the dementor to feed on. She looked as though she hadn't had a happy moment in a while. But still, to produce a full patronus… wait, how had she done that anyway? There was no way she was any older than seven- and she didn't seem like she had a wand on her. There was only one thing to do. Take her to Dumbledore. I picked her up- she only felt about forty pounds- and used side-along apporation to take her to Grimmald Place, the headquarters of the order.

Molly POV

I glanced at the clock. Arthur was a bit late, but that was usual, with Fudge pestering him every chance he got. As much as I wished for the clock that we had at home, at the Burrow, I knew I couldn't have it. We all had to make sacrifices when we moved here for the summer.

"Molly! I'm home!," I heard him shout from downstairs. "Get everyone down here, quick!". Why? I wondered, but I knew I could trust him. He'd tell me when I got downstairs. I gathered the kids, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and the rest. We headed down the stairs, and there was saw Arthur with- wait was that a CHILD in his arms? We stood there, still in disbelief, until Tonks broke the mood by saying

"Crickey Arthur, I knew you were fond of muggle stuff, but I never thought you'd take it this far."

"No, No its not like that," Arthur said sheepishly. "Its a long story, but can we get her on the couch or something? She's as cold as ice."

"Of course, Arthur," I said and I took her from his arms. Goodness, she really was cold. I took her over to the living room, set her on the couch. Remus waved his wand and a large fire roared in the fireplace.

"So, Arthur. Explain yourself.," I said.

"Well, I was walking home from work- the fireplaces are out of order- and I passed by this alleyway, where she was. There, there was a dementor feeding on her. I was about to cast my patronus, when… well, SHE cast one. She just opened her arms, and her patronus it came from her. She didn't have a wand. I checked. I think we should take her to Dumbledore."

"You sure she didn't have any parents?," Ron asked.

"She was sleeping in a box in an alleyway, Ron. I'm pretty sure she didn't," Arthur replied. Suddenly, we heard a scream from the couch. The girl was awake.

"M-m-monsters," She cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Molly POV

George rushed to her side. "Hey," he said in a soothing tone "We're not monsters. Although," he added in a whisper, "I have always said that Fred's face looks like one," pointing to him. The girl giggled, although she still looked scared.

"I'm not saying that you are. I'm saying that HE is," she said in a shaking voice, pointing to Moody, who's eye was spinning like mad. "And her," she added pointing at Tonks, who's hair was changing colors.

"They aren't monsters either. Its just magic," George said. Magic! Telling her about it now, of all times. It could wait until later!

"George…," I warned.

"Mum, she thinks they are MONSTERS!"

"Magic?," the girl asked, looking at George.

"Magic," he confirmed. "We're wizards. You're probably one too."

"So thats why the monsters followed me?," she asked.

"We don't know yet," George said. "You hungry? I can make you a sandwich if you want". The girl nodded shyly. "Ok. These people are going to ask you some questions, ok?". She nodded again. "I'll go get you that sandwich.". George left, and Remus walked up.

Maya POV

One of the wizards walked up to me. I had liked the first one- he was nice- but I didn't know what to think of the others, so I backed away into the corner of the couch.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. My name's Remus. That's Tonks, my wife, over there," he said pointing to the monster- no, wizard, with the hair that was changing color,"Thats Molly," pointing to the older woman with red hair, "Thats Arthur," pointing to the man who stood hand in hand with her,"Bill, Charlie, Fred, Ron, and Ginny, their kids. You already met George.," he said pointing to a group of teenagers, "Hermione is Ron's friend," pointing to a teenager with bushy hair and buckteeth, "Sirius," pointing to a man with a somewhat gaunt face, " Fler," pointing to a woman with blonde hair. "and the rest. It would take quite a while to introduce you to them all. What's your name?," he finished.

"M-Maya," I stuttered. I was still afraid of these people, no matter what George said. "I'm nine. My parents died when I was four. Killed by, by the monsters. I've been living on the streets ever since. You won't take me back to an orphanage, will you? Last time, the…. the monsters killed everyone in there."

"How'd you survive?," one of the boys- Ron, I think it was asked.

"Ron!," Hermione exclaimed. "Don't be harsh!". But it was too late. I burst into tears. The boy looked like he felt awful. I felt the power building up inside me.

"No!," I cried. "Get away from me! Its going to come out! Go, go GO! Run, before I kill you!". The people looked surprised, but it seemed like the trusted me, probably because the power was coming out. They ran out. Oh no, not now, not when they seemed like they liked me!

Ron POV

Shit. What did I say? One second she seems fine, a bit scared but otherwise okay, and the next something is surrounding her, she's telling us to get out. We did, get out I mean, but now what? All we can do is take out our wands and hope for the best- hope she doesn't blow up the house or something. A large boom sounded from the room, and then we heard her crying. We walked back in, wands out.

Maya POV

Oh god, what did I do this time? All Ron did was ask a simple question, and the power- magic, I think it is, come exploding out of me. Oh god, what did I do? The room I am in is in tatters. From my view above by body, I think I made every object in the room explode. At the same time. I start crying, and everyone walks back in. Great. Now there're going to send me away, afraid of what I did. I just start crying even harder.

George POV

I walk back to the living room with the girl's sandwich, and the room is in tatters. Nothing is intact. The girl is standing in the middle of the room, crying and saying "I didn't mean too! Please, please don't send me away!"

"Hey," I say, walking up behind her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Its okay. Heres your sandwich." To the rest, I say, "q happened? I'm gone for one minute and…"

"Maya-" Mom starts, but is interrupted by Maya herself

"I didn't mean too! I swear! It just happens! When I get mad, or scared, or confused, or-" she took a deep breath.. "It saves me from the monsters too. The eagle comes. Thats how I escaped," she added with a look at Ron.

"We can fix it," Dad said, and with a wave of his wand, the room was right back into shape. Maya's eyes were alight with wonder, but she still looked scared.

"It happens to everyone," Hermione added. "We call it accidental magic. Kids do it all the time before they go to Hogwarts, our school.". The look in her eyes told the unspoken truth, that no kid should be able to do what Maya did, at least not to the magnitude at which she did it at. "We're not going to send you away, okay?"

"Okay," Maya whispered.

"Now, I imagine you're tired. Why, its almost midnight! We should get you in bed," Mum said. "You can bunk with Ginny and Hermione, if thats okay with you."

"Thats perfect," Maya whispered again.

"Come, I'll show you the way," Mum replied, a soft look in her eyes.

Molly POV

We reached the room. There's an extra bed in there, a bit small but I'm sure Maya can fit.

"Here," I said, showing her to the bed. "I hope its okay. I mean, its a bit small, but-"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," she interrupts in a soft voice as she climbs in the bed. " I haven't slept in a bed in four years. This means a lot."

"You're welcome," I reply, and walk out, softly shutting the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

Maya POV

The nightmares came back, as they always did. I woke up to Hermione and Ginny shaking me awake.

"You were screaming. And glowing. Why?," Ginny said. Geez, did bluntness run in the family or something?

"N-nightmares," I said. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep again. And thanks for waking me up. I might have blown up the room or something."

"Its fine, Ron says Harry screams a lot in his sleep. Time for me to get used to it," Hermione said.

"Who's Harry?," I asked.

"I keep forgetting how little you know," Ginny said. "He's Ron and Hermione's best friend. Kind of famous. He's saved the world form an evil wizard about five times.".

"He's coming here tomorrow," Hermione said. "Actually, I guess we could say tonight now. Its about four in the morning.". Wow, four already? I actually slept for four hours! Usually I only manage two before the nightmares wake me up.

"I'm going to go downstairs. You guys can go back to sleep," I said.

"Ok," Ginny says, yawning. When she saw the look on Hermione's face, she added- "Come on Hermione. She can take care of herself."

"If you say so, Ginny," Hermione said reluctantly. To me, she said, "Just don't leave the house."

"Where would I go?," I replied, and walked out of the room.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light. There was a man sitting at the table. I screamed softly before realizing that he was probably one of the wizards- not a monster. Nevertheless, I accidentally made a few plates break. before I got my magic under control.

"Do you want anything?," he asked. "Tea? Bagel? Toast?". With each word, the item appeared on the table.

"I'm fine," I said shakily. I still don't trust him. He was wearing a cloak like the monsters did.

"Sit down," he said. I sat. "I hear you can do magic."

"I-I think so. I mean, I wish I couldn't. It makes people scared of me. Makes the monsters come.," I said. It was true. My life would be normal if I was just a normal person, not… a witch. The man's face settled upon a look of knowing, like he had been through what I was.

"It doesn't have to be like that. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts. We train young witches and wizards like you to control your magic. Would you like to go?"," he asked.

Dumbledore POV

Maya's face remained on that look of being half scared, half curious. Sparks flew from her fingertips. She looked down, and blushed. The sparks stopped, and she muttered "Sorry". She really was very powerful. No matter that she was only nine, she really had to go to Hogwarts. She'd probably have to start in at least her third year, too. From what Arthur told me, she demolished the whole living room when Ron asked her a question. I could understand a few pictures or something, but the whole room? First or second year stuff would have no help on controlling that. And to produce a patronus, accidentally? To have dementors chasing after her since she was four, and to be able to survive? Scratch that, she'd have to start in at least her fourth year.

"Sir?," she said timidly, "I'd like to go, if it's no trouble. I don't want the monsters killing anyone else.". I'd never heard of dementors following somebody, unless they were a criminal. Probably Voldemort's work. She's probably very important, and he wants her dead. Just like Harry.

"Of course," I replied. "You'd have to start in your fourth or fifth year - the first three or four would do nothing for you. You're too powerful.". Maya's face fell. The room started to shake. Plates fell off the walls. A crack appeared in the ground. Maya started to scream- "I don't want to be powerful! I just want my parents and Abby and everyone at the orphanages alive! I didn't want for them to die! I didn't want Abby to be a shell of herself, for her to walk out in front of that truck! It's all my FAULT!". At that last word, the crack in the floor grew so big that the table fell into it. I leaped back, not a second to soon. The moment I got out of my chair, it fell into the small chasm as well. She had to stop. From what I was seeing, this whole house could be underground within five minutes.

Maya

I couldn't stop. I wanted to, trust me. But the magic was mad. It had been bottled up for hours, and hearing an undertone that I was responsible for all those deaths was, admittedly, a horrible shock. I had let my guard down- and it had came out. I guess its just as well. A part of me wanted to scream. To shout. To just let it go. And so I did. And now the house was falling down. All because of me. I couldn't stop. The crack was getting bigger and bigger, it was almost the size of the room now. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned. It was Dumbledore. I looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. I couldn't stop. I'd kill everyone here. His eyes met my own. They were ice blue. Perfect. I had gone full circle. I'd starting living staring at blue eyes, so I'd die staring at them.

"Maya," he said, "You have to calm down. I know you can. Just take a deep breath.". I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I deserve to die, but everyone else here doesn't. I imagined that I was pulling in the reins of a horse, telling it to slow down. It worked, surprisingly. The ground stopped shaking. The crack stopped growing. As an added bonus, the plates mended themselves and flew back on the shelves, not that there was much left of them. Dumbledore took his hand off my shoulder.

"Good job," he said. And thats when the wall busted open.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey Guys! Thanks to Guest for my first review on this story! I loved how it was both critical and nice- not harsh or anything! Thank you! And if you guys have any questions for me,feel free to PM me or to review with your question! Oh, and sorry that I took so long to update- I think my teachers are trying to get me to pass out of homework overload. Enjoy!**

Maya POV

One of the order- Sirius, I think his name was, burst in. He looked around wildly and his eyes fell on Dumbledore and I.

"All clear?," he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "ALL CLEAR!," he shouted, and everyone else walked in. Then I realized how it must have looked. Everything on the ground, a pile of wood that used to be a shelf in front of the entryway to the kitchen, broken glass everywhere, and a fifty foot crack in the middle of the floor that seemed to have no bottom. It must have looked like we were attacked by some unseen force, or that someone had set off a grenade.

"Bloody hell. What happened?," Ron said, with a look at me and Dumbledore.

"Sorry," I said. I figured no other words would be needed. Molly raised her eyes, skeptical that I could have made this mess. I had to fix it. They couldn't send me away. Not now.

"Step back," I said. Having seen what I could do, everyone walked out of the room. I thought of the room back together as it was before. No crack. Everything pristine and perfect. I raised my hands. Pieces of wood flew across the room to form shelves where there once where some. Dust seemed to just… vanish. The crack moved together until it was no longer visible. There. Perfect. The room looked even better than it had when she had walked in. It was dust free, all the silverware looked better than it probably had in years. It could have been better, though.

Thats it! I waved my hand and plates of breakfast food appeared on the table. There. Perfect.

"Done!," I yelled. "You can come in now!". Everyone walked in slowly, probably wondering what I had destroyed this time. When they saw what I had done, their mouths formed into O's and they just stared.

"Do you like it?," I asked. For some reason, I felt happier than I had in a long while. Maybe it was because I had finally done something right! But nobody said anything. "Oh. What did I do wrong? I cleaned up, didn't I?". Maybe they didn't like it. Maybe they would throw me back out.

"That's just…" the George lookalike trailed off.

"AWESOME!," George finished. "Let's eat!". He walked over to the table. "Good job, kiddo.", he added, ruffling my hair as he passed. Slowly, everyone else followed. I sat down with them, on the third seat on the left. Ron was the first to take a bite, everyone else seemed to just stare at the food as though it would bite them.

"Ron!," Molly scolded. Although what she had to scold him for, I didn't know.

"What? It's good!," Ron protested.

"Go ahead, eat.," I said. "It's not poisonous.". Slowly, everyone began to comply. I think they realized that it wasn't fake, or something, because after their first few bites everyone dug in. Even I did. It was amazing how my power could be used for good. I had always thought that it was only useful for destroying things. If I had found that out earlier, my stay on the wane of the streets could have been a lot more comfortable. I could have slept in a bed, could have eaten three meals every day instead of only one about every three days. I could have had heating, could have conjured up new clothes that I could wear on different days, instead of the same t-shirt and jeans that I had to wear every day.

"Maya!," someone was saying my name. I shook myself out of my daydream and turned to my right, where the voice was coming from.

Tonks POV

"Oh. Sorry, what did you say?," Maya said, looking surprised. She probably was daydreaming, like I did often. I recognized the signs. Eyes staring at nothing, head cocked to the side, and not really paying attention to anything.

"What's your favorite color?," I asked. She looked like she hadn't laughed in a while, so I just made it my personal mission to cheer her up.

"Green," Maya said. "Why?". I didn't answer, just took out my wand. Her eyes lit up, obviously eager to see more magic. I waved it, and green bubbles came out the tip. Maya giggled, and moved her hands around, trying to catch them. It was a good start to the morning. Great food (although it technically should not have been able to be created), and a laughing Maya. I think that the prospect of today is looking up.

**Like? Dislike? Tell me in a review, please!**


	6. Chapter 5

Tonks POV

And of course, that moment of peace didn't last long. Sure, it lasted a few hours. Maya warmed up to us, although she was still pretty shy and timid. Nothing exploded, no cracks appeared in the floor. But that was all shattered when a bunch of owls came flying through the door, at around five p.m. Maya screamed and hid under a table, but nothing magical happened. Huh. Maybe she had exhausted all of it this morning. But anyway, there were about five ministry owls hovering around Arthur and Dumbledore, pecking them on their shoulders to get their attention. Dumbledore took a letter from one of them and opened it. His eyes quickly scanned across the paper.

"Looks like we'll have to pick up Harry a bit early, Mad-Eye".

* * *

Third person POV (Probably will stay like this for a while)

The room exploded into questions. Maya, still under the table, clapped her hands over her ears.

"QUIET!," Mr. Weasley shouted. The room, surprisingly, fell silent. "Harry did a bit of underage magic. Conjured a patronus. He's been expelled-" at this, the room exploded again, but he held up a hand and it fell silent again, "But Dumbledore's trying to organize a hearing for him as we speak. Mundugnus, that git, left his post watching Harry. A contact we have who lives near him saw the whole thing. Tells us that he and his cousin ran into a a couple of dementors-"

"Aren't they supposed to be at Azkaban?," Ron interrupted.

"Yes, Ron, but we think that they turned over to You-Know-Who's side a while ago. Maya proved that for us," gesturing to said child, who had gotten out from under the table and was now hiding behind George. "But anyway, we think he conjured a patronus as self-defense.," Arthur finished.

"Tonks, Daedalus, Hestia, Remus, and I are going to go get him, on brooms.," Mad-Eye continued. "The rest of you . . . why don't you organize an Order meeting?"

"Already on it," Arthur said, bustling from the room. All the adults, exempt for the ones who would go get Harry, left the room. Dumbledore had already left to talk to the ministry.

"You kids should go prepare yourselves," Mad-Eye said, "No doubt when Harry gets here he'll want tons of questions answered."

"We can't give him very many answers, mate-" George started

"If you let us in on the order meetings though-"Fred continued

"We'd have some for him," George finished. Molly poked her head in.

"For the last time, you are NOT going to any order meetings!," she exclaimed. "All of you, upstairs! Ron, get your room ready for Harry. God knows what shape he'll be in when he gets here.". Reluctantly, they walked upstairs, muttering under their breaths about "overprotective mothers" and "Old enough to know what's going on". This effectively left Maya just standing there, not knowing where to go. In the chaos of the time, everyone had forgotten about her. She didn't think that going upstairs would be wise, as that was where everyone else was. Although she had survived the past day living with people, she… was not a people person. Given her past, it was understandable. But that left her with just one problem. What to do?

She decided, after much debating with herself to go exploring. After all, what was the reason of having a shelter if not able to know your way around it? And with that, she walked up the stairs to her right, to begin another adventure.

Maya had to admit that the house was truly fascinating. Paintings that moved, more rooms than she could count, beautiful art, and mysteriousness galore. Her favorite thing so far had been a room that had tons of bright colors and looked like it had been lived in, in contrast to the dark, stuffy walls of the house. It was very dusty, unfortunately. Maybe someday she could clean it up.

"Filthy mudbloods, dirtying the noble house of Black," A voice spoke from around the corner. Maya jumped and uttered a silent scream. The streets had instilled some survival instinct in her, though, so she swiftly climbed behind a dresser. She grabbed the nearest thing, a thick book and held it aloft like a bat. The voice was becoming louder, reaching corner. Maya tensed up. She saw it's shadow and… she jumped out from her hiding spot just as the thing turned the corner, hitting it in the shoulder with the book.

"AHHH!," The thing screamed. Maya jumped again, still holding the book aloft. "What is the filthy mudblood doing hitting Kreatcher?".

"Who are you?," Maya asked, ignoring Kreatcher's question.

"I am Kreatcher, house elf to the noble house of Black.," Kreatcher said. "Oh, what my mistress would say if she knew of filthy mudblood hitting Kreatcher.". And with that, he disappeared with a crack, leaving a very confused Maya behind.

After that, she decided to head back downstairs. This house was too big for its own good. It would take her days to explore it all. Plus, maybe she could ask George what that thing was. As she was heading down the stairs, she head a faint voice. She started to walk towards it. She heard the voice quite clearly now, it was screaming. "I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED-" The voice was just behind the door… "-MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED!" She put her hand on the handle, and pulled.

She saw the whole scene now. A new boy was sitting on a bed. He was the one screaming. Hermione and Ron were staring at him, stunned. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. Maya just stood there for a moment, drinking the scene in. The boy was still screaming- "BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?". Hermione was crying now. Maya didn't know what made her do it, but something about the boy called her to him. She slowly walked up behind him, and silently put her hand on his shoulder. He abruptly stopped screaming, and turned around. His eyes seemed to analyze her, until he stopped after a few seconds and just stared at her, obviously in shock. Normally, she would have jumped back and ran out of the room. But she was in shock as well.

"Harry?," she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"Maya?," he asked.


End file.
